


Roses and Brimstone

by Mousebane



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

 Odette Roux swung lazily watching her brother scream into the phone. Someone had called for her again. She hated her brother with a passion. He was controlling and manipulative. She had received several offers for to record and he made sure each one was turned down. Her mother agreed with her brother. Her father just didn't have a spine. Odette was getting tired of being prisoner in her own home. She was 24 and just wanted freedom. She sighed and slowly got up walking towards the river that ran through her family's property. Courtesy of her mother and brother she had never learned to swim. Odette didn't even own a bathing suit. She could hear her brother coming towards her and she made sure she was behind the line he had dug forever ago. He was about to yell when she just pointed to the line. He gave a disgruntled sigh and started to walk away when the both heard a jet coming in.

 "Get to the house Odette."

 "But-"

 "NOW!!"

 Odette no longer jumped when he yelled and instead decided to stand her ground. If he swung at her in front of strangers, she had a chance at freedom. He clenched his fist when they both saw the jet land just on the other side of the river. It was the X-Jet. Odette knew it from the newspapers. Before her brother could grab her she took off running for the makeshift bridge she had hidden years ago. If she was lucky it would still hold her weight. Odette could hear him catching up and became scared she wouldn't make it. She could see the X-Men coming out of the jet and pushed herself harder when she felt her brother grab her jacket. 

 The team looked around. Xavier had sent them to the property to pick up a young woman and they could have sworn they'd seen one before they landed. Wolverine elbowed Cyclops and pointed to a pair running. They watched as the man grabbed the woman's jacket and she barely managed to slip out before he could get another hand on her. Nightcrawler had noticed as well and was about to teleport over when Wolverine stopped him.

 "ODETTE!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!" The man's voice was harsh as he yelled at the young woman.

Odette's chest hurt from running and knew there was a large ditch coming up. If she could just clear it she would be safe. Her brother didn't know about the ditch, at least she hoped he didn't. Odette used a rock she had placed over a decade ago to launch herself forward clearing the ditch but tumbling to the ground in the process. She had been right in thinking that he didn't know about the ditch when he tumbled in. Iceman and Rogue both darted forward and grabbed Odette who looked worn out.

 "Get me away from here...please..."

 Iceman noticed she was trembling badly and let Nightcrawler take her. Odette's eyes were closed as she clung to him. She didn't want to see her brother and buried her face in the young man's neck. He smelled like...sulfur? 

 "Hey get that freak away from my sister!! Get the hell out of here!"

 "Shut up kid before you get hurt."

 Odette shivered at the harshness of the new voice. Nightcrawler was still holding her tightly to his chest. This poor woman was trembling in his arms when he got a brilliant idea. He set her down and before she could open her eyes.. _bamf_..he was gone. Kurt leaped out of the small portal at her brother barring sharp teeth and a wicked grin. The young man fell back quickly looking terrified of Nightcrawler. Wolverine nodded as everyone filed in with Nightcrawler bringing up the rear, his tail swishing defensively. Nightcrawler sat behind the young woman who was buckled in tight and clenching the bars on the seat. Rogue was next to her talking softly in an effort to keep the woman calm. 

 "So your name's Odette?"

 "Yeah."

 "How old are you?"

 "24."

 "Are you okay?"

 "Now that I'm away from my brother and mother yes.....though I'm terrified of flying."

 "Are you from around here?"

 "No...I'm from New Orleans originally but Mother moved us from there before I could acquire the accent. She paid for my brother to unlearn it."

 Rogue nodded unsure of where to take the conversation when Iceman did.

 "Name's Bobby. That's Logan in front of you. Behind me is Marie. Behind you is Kurt and flying us is Ororo and Scott."

 Odette nodded loosening her grip a little on the chair. 'Where are we going?"

 "Salem Center, New York...to the Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters."

 Odette's noise twitched at Scott's voice. He sounded like her brother a little. Too prideful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short. First chapters aren't my strong suit.


	2. Teeth

  Odette hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep on the X-Jet until she felt a sudden surge of cold through her shoulder. She jolted awake having the instinctual reaction of covering her head. Bobby frowned and backed off a little. Odette peaked out slowly and relaxed remembering where she was. She mumbled an apology and stood stretching. She glanced around slowly before her gaze fell a blue man. He had dark hair and yellows eyes. Odette was taken aback at first before she noticed his hands and feet. She stepped towards him curious and jumped when his tail moved. _This must be the one Alastor called a freak._ Odette shook her head and looked at him again. _Kurt....Bobby said his name was Kurt._ He had grin on his face that screamed mischief.

 “Kurt right?”

 “Da...” 

 Odette’s cheeks darkened a little as she met his eyes again. “Are you the one who brought me aboard?”

 He nodded as the hatch opened and Marie tried to guide her out. Odette didn’t fight and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks. She made sure to say thank you to everyone else as well before freezing in front of a bald man in a wheel chair.

 “Hello Miss Roux and welcome to my school.”

 “Mr. Xavier?”

 The man nodded. He had a kind voice but she wasn’t overly thrilled to be near him. 

 “Why am I here? I mean I’m grateful ya’ll got me away from my brother Alastor but.....” She shook her head softly, no she couldn’t possibly be a mutant.

 Xavier’s face hardened hearing her thoughts. “Miss Roux you are here to see if you are a mutant. We have reason to believe you are.”

 The team had gathered around with Kurt next to her. She looked like she could take off any second. Scott was next to Xavier holding a clipboard.

 “Scott will take you to where we test students abilities.”

 Odette backed up quickly looking more than a little distrustful of Scott. Scott stood still watching when Xavier nodded suddenly.

 “Your new friends will accompany you and help.”

 The team nodded and Bobby lightly nudged her to follow Scott. Odette glanced back at him before following. She wasn’t fond of tests, no matter how well she did her mother and brother berated her. She suddenly stopped and looked around. She hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings again. Luckily she was still with everyone. Odette perked up realizing they were at some stables.

 “Professor Xavier said to start here. Can you ride?”

 Odette had a sudden surge of confidence as her hands went to her hips. “I grew up on a horse. I can ride anything.”

 Bobby silently chuckled, Kurt had a blush forming making his blue cheeks turn purple. 

 “Well we have a fresh horse, unbroken. He’s bridled and saddled. Tame him.”

 Odette walked forward and stopped in awe of the pure black horse in front of her. He was massive. Odette moved around the fence into his gaze and climbed up. As she expected the horse charged her and the fence. She didn’t flinch or move letting the horse retreat before climbing in. Odette started moving slowly approaching from the side and moving over each time he tried to get his back legs towards her. This time she darted forward grabbing the saddle before he could turn. She was too short to climb in and hoisted herself up as he tried to bite. Odette moved her leg back out of reach and grabbed hold of the bridle. 

 Horse and rider were completely still, waiting. The horse took off again with Odette leaning into him. She let him run and buck for a while before pulling the reins. Scott nodded when the horse obeyed and followed her guidance. _Zoopathy possible._ She hopped down and lead the horse to the fence smiling.

 Scott didn’t look up from his board as he made notes. “Bobby hop up.”

 Bobby did as Scott said and only had a little trouble with the horse. Odette pointed out that he needed to be firm yet gentle. Bobby just nodded and passed the reins off. Scott started walking again leading them all inside. Odette was glancing around causing Kurt to occasionally steer her with his tail. Not that he minded, she didn’t flinch at his touch. Scott had everyone else lead her to the Danger Room. 

 “Bobby ice the room.”

 Odette stood in awe for a moment before giggling. Marie had already fallen back and Kurt was trying desperately not to fall. She and Bobby were still standing as Bobby made ice skates for everyone. Odette was the first to start gliding around. Bobby has already caught up turning it into a race. She was starting to show off her figure skating talent when Scott broke the silence. Odette frowned and slowed to stop as Bobby unfroze the room and the skates. Marie and Kurt looked happy to be on normal ground again. 

 “Miss Roux what do you know how to do?”

 “Well aside from horseback riding and figure skating.....I can dance most classical dances....I studied gymnastics and ballet.....I can sing.....and my mother had me in plays and musicals constantly.....”

 “Kurt was an acrobat. You two will be working together a lot so get to know each other.”

 Odette and Kurt both blushed nodding. Scott came down into the Danger Room and made a few notes before shooting a laser beam at her. It barely missed Odette and she cowered a little.

 “I’m not your brother. So stand up for yourself or we’ll drop you back there.”

 This time he shoot a bolt and singed her sleeve. Odette kicked her heeled oxfords off and charged at him. He kept shooting at her and she noticed he was purposely missing and started feigning movements. She had watched her brother play football enough that she knew how to get close. Scott was caught off guard by her shoulder in his stomach and stumbled back. As he hit the ground she used her momentum to sail over him tumbling to her feet. Scott sat up and looked back at her.

 “Bobby, Marie go to the control room. Put us on The Incredible Nightcrawler Settings.”

 Kurt grinned showing off those sharp teeth. Odette’s eyes moved down to them before shaking her head clear again. The room suddenly looked like a circus. 

 “Get up top both of you. Odette when Kurt swings towards you I want you to leap into his arms.”

 She nodded softly and climbed up. _Bamf._ Odette stared. _He was a teleporter!!_ Odette watched as Kurt started swinging. He swung towards her once and on the second swing she launched off the pad. Scott watched as she sailed through the air. For a moment he thought she had leapt too soon but she seemed to hover for a second. Kurt caught her wrists and swung her towards his platform. He let go and bamfed them onto the platform. Kurt was surprised to see her steady after her first Bamf. Most people got sick. Scott noticed as well and made a note of it. 

 “Bamf around with her Kurt. Let’s see how much she can handle.”

 Kurt bamfed with Odette about twenty times. Odette had actually lost count after twenty but had remained steady. Scott was waving smoke out of his face as he made notes. Scott made a motion and Kurt bamfed with her into a pool. He was surprised when he found she was clinging to him tightly this time. 

 “Are vu okay?” His voice was sincere with a hint mischief.

 “I can’t swim.....” Her arms tightened around his neck pulling her closer.

 Kurt let out a laugh before moving them to shallow water so her feet could touch the bottom. Scott had come alone this time and stood at the edge of the pool. 

 “Sche can’t svim. Sche didn’t banic put held tight to me zir.”

 Scott nodded and made a note before dismissing the pair. Kurt bamfed them soaking wet into Xavier’s office. Poor Odette was trembling and soaked to the bone. She looked mildly annoyed by it till Xavier got off the phone.

 “You and Kurt are heading to your grandfather’s. He-“ Xavier chuckled seeing she had already taken off out the door.

 Kurt had to Bamf to catch up. He was surprised to see that they were heading to the garage. She must have seen it on their way to the stables. Kurt slid to stop almost running into her as she looked around. Scott’s Viper was cranked and ready to go. Odette didn’t wait to see Scott and hoped in the driver seat. Kurt heard Scott coming and hoped in the passenger seat as she threw it in gear and took off. Scott started yelling and chasing after till she floored it off the property. Kurt quickly noticed how well she drove even at top speeds.

 At one of the lights she quickly figured out the X-System and put in her grandfather’s address. It only took an hour for her to know where she was and turn the system off. She veered suddenly down a dirt road. 

 “I haven’t gotten to see Papa in a year. He’s the one who chose my name.”

 Kurt was gripping the door handle tightly as the car slid to a stop. Odette was out of the car before Kurt had realized it and was running up to the front door.  _Bamf._ Kurt grinned sheepishly as a grizzled old man opened the door. The old man easily stood at a towering broad shouldered 6 feet. Kurt quickly noticed how this man and Odette had the same eyes. 

 "Hi papa! Professor Xavier told me you had called to get me out....thank you."

 Kurt watched as the man softened and hugged Odette before glancing his way.

 "Qui est cet homme bleu mon petit cygne?" The man had a thick Cajun accent but Kurt still managed to understand him.

 Kurt was more surprised by how soft Odette's voice was. "Papa, c'est l'un des X-Men qui m'a fait sortir. Il sera aussi mon partenaire.”

 Odette’s grandfather gave a roguish grin  and nodded. Kurt watched as the old man sat and waved at both of them. Kurt sat on a plush couch and glanced around. Odette sat perched on the arm of the couch smiling brightly.

 “Have I ever told you how I chose your name?” Her grandfather smiled warmly as she shook her head. “Your mother was positive you were going to be a boy. She had told the doctors not to tell her because she already knew. Well your grandmother knew you were a girl. I talked your mother into a bet. If you were a boy I’d never speak to them again. If you were a girl I’d get to name you. Lo and behold the day you were born your mother was pissed. You were born right as your grandmother passed away. Your grandmother’s favorite Ballet was Swan Lake. Your mother hated that piece.....”

 Odette had started laughing clutching at her sides. “I’m just a giant fuck you to my mom. It’s brilliant....also explains why that was the only ballet I never performed in.”

 “Odette Odile Roux.” Her grandfather had suddenly grown stern and she quickly quieted down.

 “Sorry Papa.”

 Kurt was still sitting quietly watching them when he noticed two pictures of Odette’s grandfather standing with two very familiar men. Her grandfather noticed as well.


End file.
